In the past, for example, as a device direct mounting connector structure which is used in a case where devices such as a motor, an inverter and the like in a hybrid car (an automobile) or the like are connected to each other via a connector, it is known that, for example, a connector having three L-shaped plate like terminals juxtaposed therein is fixed to a case of one device by fastening with bolts, a connector having three roughly L-shaped plate like terminals juxtaposed therein is fixed to a case of the other device by fastening with bolts, four positioning pins for aligning a connector are provided on one case, positioning holes to be engaged with the positioning pins inserted thereinto are provided on the other case, hole portions of both of the terminals are fastened with bolts and nuts while positioning both of the connectors, and thereby connecting the devices to each other.
In addition, regardless of connection of a motor, an inverter or the like, it is described in Patent Document 1 that a plate shaped terminal on a circuit board and a pin shaped terminal of a connector at a case side are jointed via a conductive rubber in connection of electronic devices.